


with cherry on top

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [45]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Birthday Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna do it here? Let me fuck you in the open like this and let others watch?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	with cherry on top

**Author's Note:**

> for that anon who would be having his/her birthday this month of May and she/he requested for Webgott birthday fic with Lieb being top this time. I am both proud and embarrassed with this story because I've sinned so hard with this one.
> 
> So, enjoy.

They were lounging at the patio outside of their apartment – face flushed from the cold wind and the many, many consumed wine – Web moved closer to snuggle Lieb, nuzzling his jaw and kissing his lips tenderly, licking and biting; humming happily when Lieb cupped the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

Lieb tasted of chocolate and of cherry, the sweet icing from the cake still lingered on Lieb’s tongue as Web sucked it greedily, crawling into Lieb’s lap.

Lieb was hard.

Hell, they both were.

Throughout the night they had been playing this game, in front of their friends that had come to celebrate Lieb’s birthday.

Then, they couldn’t do anything much but running their fingers on each other, smiling in secret when one of them shivered. Now, Web was straddling Lieb, moaning steadily when Lieb dipped his fingers into Web’s boxers, caressing his back tenderly with his nails.

“You’re so warm,” Web murmured, sucking on Lieb’s shoulder and brushing his nipples until they turned into hard points. He felt Lieb’s breath hitched when Web sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of his arm.

“Wanna do it here? Let me fuck you in the open like this and let others watch?” Lieb asked, his breathing labored as if he’s already imagining bending a naked Web over the railing and thrusting his cock inside of Web again and again.

Web moaned loudly, a shudder ran through him when Lieb ran his fingers in between the cleft of his ass and the idea of someone watching them turned him more than it should.

“You like that, don’t you? Knowing that someone is watching us fucking and probably jerking his cock when he sees you surrendering to me, cock all hard and leaking,” Lieb crooned hotly near Web’s ear, mouthing the lobe and sucking it.

“ _Fuck_ , Lieb. I want that,” Web groaned when Lieb rubbed two fingers against his hole, muffling his moans against Lieb’s neck.

Lieb stood up with Web clinging to him, his legs wrapped around Lieb’s waist, and his arms clutching Lieb’s back, kissing Lieb’s shoulder and neck as Lieb carried him against the railing.

Lieb pressed Web’s back against the cold railing, holding Web’s elbows tightly with his fingers, mindful about the risk of Web’s falling down. He pushed Web’s shirt up and brushed his hand on Web’s taut stomach before pulling his boxers down just a bit to reveal his already hard, leaking cockhead.

“Already so wet for me, David,” Lieb thumbed the slit and more pre-cum came out and wetting his palm as Web pushed his cock up on Lieb’s hand for more friction.

“Feels so good,” Web whispered, his mouth fell open when his boxers was pulled down and he felt Lieb’s hard, perfect cock pressing against his own.

Web gripped the railing tighter, his stomach contracted when Lieb jerked their cocks together.

“Someone is probably looking out of his window right now and sees us like this and he probably is watching your pretty face getting pleasured by me. He probably thinks of sucking your perfect huge cock too, baby,” Lieb murmured in his ear, as Web started to push his hips up faster, keening loudly when Lieb gripped their cocks firmer and stroking them faster.

“You want that, baby? Want someone to watch us while I fuck you on our bed?” Lieb asked, his breathing coming out in harsh puff as Web thrust into his fingers more, face flushed with arousal and eyes glazed with lust.

“Fuck me. Ich brauche dich,” Web said through gritted teeth, breathing harshly as he tried to pull Lieb closer to him.

Lieb went willingly, his fingers still wrapped around their cocks as he kissed Web, licking last lingering chocolate from his boyfriend’s mouth, and all he could taste was Web; sweet and sin and all his.

Lieb gently ran his fingers on Web’s side and cupping his soft ass and squeezed it hard, leaving red marks in the form of his fingers before he nudged Web to turn around.

Web moaned when the cold railing brushed against his stomach, his cock jutted out proudly for the world to see and he felt warm when Lieb kissed his shoulders and back, slow slide of his wet lips and tongue.

“You have the nicest ass I’ve ever seen, baby. Makes me want to make you stay in this position all the time so I could slide my cock in you every time I want to,” Lieb murmured as he grabbed a handful of Web’s ass and squeezing them apart. Web curved his back to brush his ass on Lieb’s cock, moaning when he felt the wet pre-cum smearing on his opening as Lieb slow-slide his cock in between Web’s ass cheeks.

“Yeah, back that ass up to me, Web. Fucking slut for my cock,” Lieb laughed lowly when Web moaned and he curled his fingers around Web’s cock again, stroking it in unhurried manner, kissing his neck as he spread apart Web’s ass cheek with one hand and Web widen his legs to give Lieb more room.

Lieb pushed his cock into Web’s tight hole, gritting his teeth when Web urged him to just thrust by pushing his back to meet Lieb’s cock halfway and the sudden surge forward of his cock into Web’s hole made both of them moaned loudly and Web gripped the railing tighter, sobbing when Lieb’s started to stroke his already too sensitive cock in time of his thrusting.

Lieb groaned and breathing hard to control himself because the idea of fucking Web when someone's watching them was turning him on so much.

“Fuck, I want to fuck you in a room full of people and let them see how beautiful you are with my cock in you,” Lieb whispered loudly, watching his cock sliding in and out of Web’s hole, stretching the rim as he thrust deeper.

“Oh god, Lieb. I want– fuck– I want that. Fuck me when someone is watching us– Ahh–shitshitshit,” Web moaned when Lieb thumbed the slit of his cockhead and gathering the gushing pre-cum all over his length. He leaned back to rest his head on Lieb’s shoulder, looking up to see Lieb already looking at him, red mouth opened wide as he thrust again and again, cursing Web for feeling so tight, for making him feel so good. Web leaned up to kiss his boyfriend, moving his arm up to tug Lieb’s soft hair as he moaned into Lieb’s mouth.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck my cock, Web. Show him that you like fucking my cock, that–fuuuck–that you like my cock in your ass,” Lieb groaned the words out as his movements became more erratic and rushed, chasing something that was eluding him.

“Du bist mein lieblingsfuck,” Web whispered and Lieb groaned out a laugh. “Yeah, I better be your only favorite fuck, Web.”

“Only you, Lie-,” Web moaned Lieb’s name out loud when he felt he cum so suddenly, shooting his load around Lieb’s slick fingers, his muscles contracted in pleasure as Lieb kept stroking him and pounding into his ass over and over and over, grabbing his ass cheeks apart and squeezing them and then- and then-

Lieb pulled out his cock as ribbons of cum started to shoot out from his slit; thick, white cum dripping down from his cock to the ground and he pushed his cockhead back into Web’s hole and pushed his cock up as the last spurt of his cum filling Web.

They were both breathless when Lieb hugged Web and guided them back into the chair, shivering because it was cold and the heat of their passion had diminished into the air.

Web turned to lick Lieb’s lips as he clenched his ass and felt something wet and sticky coming out from him and he hummed heavily when Lieb brushed his sensitive cock with his fingers again.

“Happy birthday, Liebling,” Web murmured into Lieb’s sweaty neck, licking the salt on his skin, feeling Lieb’s cock twitched when he ground his ass on it.

“Next year, as my birthday present, I’m going to fuck you while someone is watching us,” Lieb whispered unto Web’s temple, kissing it gently before leaning down to kiss Web’s soft lips, swallowing Web’s moan and feeling his cock getting hard again.

It was a good birthday for Lieb.

/

Du bist mein lieblingsfuck - ‘you’re my favorite fuck.’ which is so webgott if you think of it.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143891676327/its-my-birthday-this-month-so-id-love-a-webgott)


End file.
